Juiced
by Alikatt31
Summary: A story of Juice's first few days, months, years in Charming and with SAMCRO.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Charming. Our name says it all. Population 14, 679 with a SAMCRO scratched into the wood underneath it. Juan Carlos pulled his bike over, taking in the sign while lighting up a cigarette. Maybe a place like Charming would be perfect for his new home. Leaving Queens two weeks ago with nothing on his back and no place to go, so far had been the best thing he'd done for himself. Taking a drag off his cigarette, his mind flipped back to a few weeks ago, when he'd robbed that liquor store and made a run for it. Well, maybe robbed isn't the right term for it, broke in was more like it.

Growing up poor hadn't left someone like Juan Carlos many options for a bright future, so as soon as he'd turned 18, it was all about figuring out how to get his ass outta that place. That was 4 years ago. Stealing the store's money had given him enough to get out of dodge and that's how he'd ended up here, staring at a huge sign made out of a tree trunk.

Shaking himself out of his reverie Juan hears the roar of motorcycles. Taking a last hit off his cigarette, he throws it to the ground just as about 10 bikes fly by. Watching them in wonder as they pass, he notices they are all wearing vests that say Sons of Anarchy California on them, with a reaper in the middle. Wondering what they are, Juan starts his bike back up and follows behind. Winding through a cookie cutter city, Juan's in awe. This place is fucking perfect! It ain't nothin like Queens. When the bikes all slow so does Juan. Not sure what kind of people these are, he backs off but not before two of the riders in back slow right down to be even with him. These two bikers box him in, motioning for him to pull over. Juan Carlos makes his way to the shoulder of road wondering if he's about to meet his maker. As he's slipping his helmet off his head, the two guys walk over to him.

¡°Who are you and why are you following us?" the one with the goatee and chin length curly hair says while the other one stands there, looking mean with his arms crossed, not saying a word.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Juan Carlos nods and says,

¡°Alright, it's alright guys. I'm new in town. I didn't mean nothin' by following you guys, I just figured you'd lead me into town."

Nodding, the one with his thumb and pointer finger stroking his goatee says,

¡°You still didn't answer, who are you?"

Stuttering a little bit, Juan Carlos tells them his name and then adds,

¡°but people call me Juice."

Frowning, the big guy, with his arms crossed, steps back while the one with the goatee says with a sneer,

¡°Well Juice, this is our town, Sons of Anarchy, you see this patch? It's earned. You don't have one which means you don't ride with us, that clear?"

Juice nods his head and goes to put his helmet back on, stopping midmotion when goatee guy says,

¡°Nice bike you got though. Gotta appreciate a Harley. You ever need any work done stop in up the street at Teller-Morrow. We'll take good care of it for ya. Now beat it kid!"

Without having to be told twice, Juice clicks the Harley into gear, heading through the center of town. God, those dudes had scared him. Maybe this wasn't a place he'd like to end up. Seriously who were those guys? Lost in thought, Juice almost missed the driveway to the hotel. With it being almost dark and not knowing if he wanted to keep on driving or stay and find out what Charming was all about, he decides it's time to get some rest and think more about it in the morning. The bell on the door rang as Juice walked in. A petite blonde came hurrying out of the back room, carrying a stack of towels.

¡°Sorry, sorry. I was in back folding towels when I heard the bell. What can I do for ya?"

Juice answers with a smile.

¡°I'd like a room for the night if you've got one."

Smiling, the girl who's name tag reads Stevie starts to type

in the computer.

¡°Single Queen, Single King, or double Queen room?"

¡°Single Queen will be fine."

Nodding her head she puts a few things into the computer.

¡°I've got smoking or nonsmoking. Which will it be?"

Juice tells her he'd prefer smoking. After finding him a room number, she gathers his information and takes his money.

¡°Here's your key. If you need anything just press #1 on the phone or come on back down here to the office. I'm here all night."

Nodding his head and shooting her a smile, Juice heads for the door. Climbing on his bike, he rides around the building until he gets to 125B. Parking his bike out front, he unlatches his saddle bags swinging them over his shoulder and unlocks the door. Thinking this sure wasn't the Hilton but he's stayed in much worse, he sets his things down. A shower and clean clothes were in order and then dinner and sleep.

The freedom of nothing but him and his bike was also tiring and lonely. Thinking of the friends he left back at home, Juice gathers up a white t-shirt, boxers, socks and a pair of camo pants and heads for the shower. What were the guys doing right now? Hanging out shooting pool down at Lola Lounge? Drinking a few beers at Cavo, picking up hot ass chicks? Leaving the city wasn't hard, leaving his friends was. Finishing up with his shower and running a comb through his hair Juice grabs his leather and heads back outside to his bike, almost running smack dab into Stevie.

¡°I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I'm so hungry I'm not paying attention to what the hell I'm doing."

Stevie laughs.

¡°It's alright, Juan Carlos. I was just stretching my legs a little bit getting some fresh air. Being in that office for 10 hours drives me crazy."

In all honesty, she was hoping she'd run into Juan Carlos and his sexy smile and deep brown eyes.

¡°Juice, my name's Juice. Only people to call me Juan Carlos is my mom and grandmom. Other than that I'm Juice."

Nodding her head, Stevie starts to turn to walk back the way she came.

¡°Hey, I don't even know your name, pretty lady."

Turning back around Stevie tells Juice her name.

¡°Stevie. I like it. It's spunky."

Laughing, Stevie says thank you and continues on her way back to the office. Chuckling to himself, Juice hollers goodbye to her and climbs on his bike headed for the diner he saw down the street a little ways. Truth be told he knew her name, had picked it up earlier from her name tag. He didn't want to seem like a stalker though so asking her for it was probably the better move.

It really was a nice night. Maybe instead of heading right to the diner for a bite he'd drive around for a few. Get to see what this place was all about. Heading up the street, he passed TellerMorrow. The place was barricaded in like a prison. Gates closed and locked, barbed wire on top. Kind of over board for an auto shop but hey whatever floats their boat. Cruising through the neighborhoods, he got the feeling that this place is a town that stands up to its name. It's Charming in every sense of the word. The more he cruises around the more he feels like he'd like to stay. Turning around and making his way back to the diner, he pulls in just as scary goatee guy is walking out.

¡°Well look who we've got here. Juice."

Juice waves a hello and tries to step around scary goatee guy but scary goatee guy won't move.

¡°What do you say Bobby, think Juice here could handle a night out with us?"

Laughing with his big belly shaking like jelly, Bobby looks Juice up and down.

¡°I think the boy would be puking on his shoes after 2 shots Tig."

Ah so Tig was scary goatee guy's name. Wondering what they are getting at, Juice just stands there without saying anything. The guy named Tig asks him what he thinks.

¡°What do you mean what do I think? Do I want to come hang out with you and him? I'm gonna pass. You'd probably drag me out to some deserted property and kill me."

Bobby and Tig start laughing.

¡°We ain't that bad, boy. We don't usually pick up strays but you got a pretty sweet bike and you look like you can hold your own." Says Bobby.

Juice thinks for a minute.

¡°Alright ya. Mind if I run in and grab me a burger to go, though? It's been a long day on the road and you're right, if I don't eat I'll be puking on my shoes after 2 shots."

Bobby and Tig laugh and tell him to get his ass moving. Oh boy what the fuck has he gotten himself into?

_**A/N...rewrite of Chapter 1 after it's been Beta'd! Thanks Anne for all that you do for me! Your a great friend! Also many thanks to those of you who reviewed! Appreciate it! **_

_**No copyright intended! **_


	2. Chapter 2

After grabbing the burger and some fries, he walked out to find not only Bobby and Tig, but two others, by the names of Jax and Opie. Not sure what proper etiquette was, he sat down on his bike devouring his food, waiting for someone to say something to him. The one named Jax walked over first. With a nod, Jax asked him what was going on and to that, Juice replied he wasn't really sure but to ask Tig and Bobby. Jax started laughing. Juice didn't know what to think, so he kept eating and didn't say anything. The bearded one, named Opie, then walked over, snatched a fry out of Juice's container and looked him over before telling Juice he'd better be able to hold his alcohol. Juice, still not really knowing what to say, nodded, finishing off what was left of his fries. When he was done, the four Sons climbed on their bikes.

¡°You ready to get wasted, stranger?" asked Tig.

¡°Hell fucking yeah." replied Juice and pulled out after them onto the road. It wasn't long before they pulled into the lot at Teller-Morrow. The place had livened up a lot since he drove by earlier. The building that was under lock and key was now seemingly open to the public, as the parking lot was crowded and people spilled from the building. Parking his bike next to the others, he pulled his helmet off, looking around in wonder.

What the fuck is this place? It sure as hell doesn't look like a normal garage! He climbed off his bike and looked around. Tig motioned Juice to follow him so that's what he does, walking with him through the crowd, past what looks like a boxing ring and into a building with Sons of Anarchy on the front. The inside isn't any less crowded than the outside. There are guys with patches all over and women all over the guys with patches. He thinks this is a whole lot different than the Steady-Redline MC out of Queens as Tig hands him a beer.

¡°What ya thinking, Kid? Ever seen anything like this before?"

Juice shakes his head no and tells him he likes what he sees.

¡°This is awesome, man. In Queens, we've got MCs but nothin' like this."

Tig once again motions for Juice to follow him. He takes him over to a group of Sons standing off to the side. Introducing him around, all the guys nod and say hello, until they come to one, a gray haired older guy. Without smiling, this guy looks at Tig and asks who the fuck he is and what he's doing there.

¡°New guy, liked his bike. He's from Queens. I figure he must know how to party if he rides a Harley. Invited him in."

The guy looks him over and nods.

¡°I'm Clay. This is my club. You cause any problems or aren't who you say you are, ya might find yourself dead."

Juice stands there for a minute with his mouth open, beer raised midway to his mouth before his senses come back to him and he manages to tell him his name.

¡°I'm Juan Carlos but people call me Juice. I'm from Queens. New here. Thanks for your hospitality."

Clay takes a puff from his cigar before motioning Juice to follow him over to a table. They barely take a seat before the questions start.

¡°Why are you in Charming, Juice?"

¡°I got sick of Queens. Liked my friends good enough but fuck that place. No opportunity there. No future."

Clay nods as if he's accepting that answer.

¡°Why do they call you, Juice?"

He smiled at that question, had to figure it was coming at some point.

¡°I'm really good with computers. I can find anything and I can find my way around anything electronic. One day I got juiced so my friends started calling me Juice and it stuck."

Clay's eyebrow shoots up.

¡°A techno junkie. Don't have one of those."

Juice isn't quite sure what he means by that but doesn't think he should ask either.

¡°Do me a favor, Juice. Run a background check on yourself ya?"

Ok now he's confused. Why would the head of an MC want him to run a background check on himself. Whatever, he doesn't have anything to hide but he doesn't get it. Shrugging, Juice tells him to lead the way to a computer. He takes him back out the doors Tig and he came in and across the parking lot to the Teller-Morrow offices. The door is open and he sees a women standing by the desk with blonde and brown streaked hair.

¡°Hey baby, I need you to let Juice here use your computer."

That doesn't make the lady too happy. She looks me up and down with a look of disdain before moving.

¡°Who the fuck is this?" The lady asks Clay.

Clay tells Juice to do what he needs to do and motions for the lady to step outside with him. Juice's starting to get uneasy. What's with all this? He didn't push his way in here trying to hang out. It's like they are suspicious of him, but why? Nothing illegal about being a motorcycle club. Now he's wondering what they've got to hide. After a minute or two, he's got all his info up on the computer screen. Nothing surprising there either. Clay and the woman walk back in. Clay gestures to the woman introducing her as Gemma. Juice nods and tells her hello.

¡° I don't know what you're all about Juice but my husband here seems to think you're ok. Don't fuck with my family and you and I are good."

With that, she grabs up her purse and walks out. Clay turns to me with a grin.

¡°She's something, ain't she?"

Not sure what to say Juice tells him ya, she's a firecracker that's for sure. Finishing up the background check on himself he turns the screen so it's facing Clay.

¡°Juan Carlos Ortiz, Puerto Rican descent. Last known address Queens, NY."

As Clay reads his details, he notices a pretty little blonde walking on the edge of the crowd.

¡°Stevie."

Clay pauses what he's reading and looks up.

¡°You know Stevie? Where'd you meet her?"

Juice tells Clay she was working at the hotel when he checked in.

¡°She's a hot piece of ass that one, watch out she's a man eater."

With that, he goes back to reading. When he's finished, he stands up with a smile on his face.

¡°So kid, you planning on staying in Charming?"

Juice answers him truthfully and tells him he's not sure what his plan is, that he really doesn't have one. He accepts that and they walk back toward the party. Once they're back in the clubhouse, he excuses himself and walks over to where some of the other Sons are standing. Juice doesn't really know what to do. Since his beer's empty, he heads over to the bar and a guy wearing a prospect vest slides one down to him. Juice turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

¡°Well Juan Carlos, we meet again."

He smiles and tells her hello.

¡°You want to get out of here, smoke a cigarette outside?"

He tells her, sure and follows her out to a picnic table, set right outside the door. She pulls a cigarette out of her pack and he leans over lighting it for her. Pulling a cigarette out of his pack, Juice lights his own, inhaling that first nicotine hit.

¡°So Juan Carlos, how'd you end up hanging with the Sons your first night in town?"

He tells her the long and the short of it, from making the mistake of following SAMCRO into Charming and then running into Tig and Bobby at the diner.

¡°Well aren't you just the lucky one? Normally they'd have kicked your ass for riding with them. Uncle Tig usually doesn't like people who try to force their way in."

Wait a minute.

¡°Uncle Tig? The scary goatee guy is your Uncle?"

She laughs.

¡°Scary goatee guy? He's my real uncle by marriage. My aunt used to be married to him. My cousins Dawn and Fawn are his daughters. Uncle Tig's not bad once you get to know him. One tip though, don't ever bring anything resembling a doll around him."

Juice laughs, scary goatee guy is scared of dolls. That's a trip.

¡°How'd you end up here then? Your parents live in Charming?"

She shakes her head no but doesn't say anything. She slides off the table, crushing her cigarette butt underneath her Chuck Taylors.

¡°That's not a discussion for tonight JC. Come on now, let's go get our dance on. You do dance, don't ya?"

And by get our dance on, she meant get our dance on. The beer went down fast and the joints got passed around like they were legal. Before Juice knew it, the sun was coming up and the clubhouse was mostly empty of people, leaving only Sons and their women for the night, the prospects and Stevie and Juice. He stumbled his way back out to the picnic table, needing some fresh air if he was going to ride back to his room at the hotel. Stevie walked out behind him, keys in hand.

¡°Want a ride JC? Your bike will be safe here. Shit, after a night like last night, the club won't be up and around until tonight. Just grab your key out. Trust me no one will mess with it. Bikes are respected around here. No one touches another man's bike."

On the way back to the hotel, they passed the diner. Breakfast sounded wonderful so Stevie pulled the GTO into the parking lot. They ate breakfast pretty quick, the high from the night coming down and both of them were crashing hard core. They pulled into the lot and he thanked Stevie for the ride home. She shot him a smile.

¡° I hope you don't decide to skip town while I'm sleeping JC."

With that, she puts the car in drive and leaves him standing there, with a stupid grin on his face.

_**A/N Chapter 2 rewrite after it's been Beta'd! Thanks Anne! Your the best! Also..thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm trying to get to the writing of Chapter 3 but we had some flooding here a little over a week ago and we are still dealing with all the work of that aftermath. **_

_**No Copyright intended! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Juice wakes up to someone pounding on his door. Picking his pants up off the floor, he hops around, getting one leg in and then the other, pulling up his pants just as he's reaching to open the door. Standing on the other side is Stevie. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Juice blinks a few times. Grumbling a good morning or whatever it is, he holds the door open, inviting Stevie in.

¡°Um...what's up? Why are you here?"

Stevie laughs and plops down on the bed.

¡°Well, I wondered if you somehow figured out how to skip town while the rest of us were sleeping."

Laughing, Juice walks over to his saddle bags and pulls out a clean shirt.

¡°How would I do that? My bike's locked in your uncle's compound. You think I'm going to just barge in through the gates?"

Stevie laughs again.

¡°You don't really think they are that bad, do you? I mean ya, Uncle Tig's a bit quirky and the others well they...ya know, let's just talk about this some other time. You wanna put some shoes on and go get your bike?"

Juice does as she asks and puts on his boots.

¡°All ready. You not working today?"

Stevie shakes her head no as she walks out the door.

¡°I only usually work days. The only reason I was here last night was to fill in for someone. Glad I was or I wouldn't have met you JC."

He locks his door behind him and climbs into her car.

¡°You can call me Juice, you know. Everyone else does."

She shakes her head no.

¡°I like JC. I'm not like everyone else."

And with that she puts the car in drive and once again squeals out of the parking lot. What's with this chick's driving anyway? Wonder how many tires she goes through in a year! Pulling into Teller Morrow, Juice notices a few of the SAMCRO guys standing around their bikes. Stevie parks and walks over to them with him following behind her. He hates using a girl as a shield but still finds these guys pretty intimidating. She greets her uncle Tig with a hug. He looks over her shoulder and spots Juice and growls. He literally growled! Stevie pulls away from the hug, laughing.

¡°Uncle Tig, be nice! I was just giving JC here a ride back to pick up his bike."

Tig looks over at Juice, still giving him a menacing look.

¡°And how, Stevie, did you get with Juice to give him a ride back here?"

She laughs again and punches him on the shoulder.

¡°Uncle Tig, you crack me up!"

With that she turns to leave and Juice heads for his bike. He almost gets to make his getaway when someone whistles. He turns around and it's Clay.

¡°Hey Juice, come here for a second."

Oh great, what now? Juice walks over to Clay and he motions for him to follow him into the office where he ran his background check and tells him to have a seat on one of the couches against the wall. Juice takes a seat and Clay leans up against the desk with his arms crossed.

¡°You know your way around electronics and computers but do you know your way around an engine?"

Juice nods.

¡°Back in Queens, I worked in a bike shop fixing Harley's. That's how I got mine. Guy couldn't pay his bill when I was done fixing it so I bought it off him."

Clay takes a puff on his cigar as if thinking and then says to him.

¡°How'd you like a job? Had one of my mechanics quit yesterday and finding someone to replace him was going to prove difficult until you showed up in town."

Juice motions to his pack of cigarettes and asks if it's ok to light one up. Clay shrugs his shoulders and says why not. So he takes the time while he's digging one out of the pack and lighting it to think about Clay's offer. Well, why not? Even if he doesn't plan on staying, earning a few dollars doesn't seem like a bad idea. Juice takes a pull off his smoke and looks at Clay

¡°Sure, why not. Seems like we all have one thing in common. Motorcycles."

Clay smiles, blowing out a big cloud of smoke.

¡°We're all just motorcycle enthusiasts here, son."

With that he stands up straight, no longer leaning on the desk and heads for the door. Looking back over his shoulder he says,

¡°Be here at 8 am tomorrow morning. Find Chibs, he'll be showing you the ropes."

Juice doesn't know why but he's got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The one he usually gets when he's made a deal with the devil. He walks out into the fading light of the day and his stomach growls. It's time to go grab some food and then what? It's not like he's going to sleep again all night before work in the morning but what is there to do in a town where he doesn't know anyone, well besides Stevie and a few of the guys. He's not even sure he knows where anything else is to eat besides the diner he's eaten at the last two meals. Juice crushes the cigarette butt underneath his boot to put it out before walking to his bike. A couple of the guys are still hanging around the bikes.

¡°Aye boyo ye must be Juice?" one of the guys says.

Juice turns to look at the scots man with the long hair and scars on his face.

¡°I am."

He walks over and holds out his hand.

¡°I'm Chibs, Lad. Ye'll be workin' under me at the shop."

Juice shakes his hand and tells him he looks forward to it. After that, he tells the guys he'll see them in the morning and takes off on his bike. Where he's headed he has no clue, he just knows he's got no where to be until 8 am the next morning!


End file.
